


Until We Are Together Again

by swiftgirl01



Series: Victuuri Week (02/07/17-02/14/17) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic victuuri, Fluff, M/M, Victuuri Week 2017, pinning yuuri and victor, travelling victor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Victor was only going to be away for three nights but it might as well be an eternity. Yuuri sat on the sofa where he saw Victor lounging like he was the king of the world and Makkachin most often took refuge on his chest. Every so often Victor would look up from his book and hold out his hand to Yuuri. He always called him Yuuri with a sweet voice. Somehow even now it echoed as a continuous litany, sweet as music.





	

Yuuri walked into his apartment that he shared with Victor. For the first time since his arrival in Russia, he was alone with Makkachin. Of course, Makkachin and Yuuri sought comfort from each other at the missing Victor with him gone on an overseas photo shoot for Dior. Victor had shared with him vague plans of starting an academy preferably in Japan however Yuuri personally thought that Russia would suit him more. The apartment had a full spread in one of the sport magazines and various online gossip sites. It wasn’t quite difficult to find pictures of the beautiful apartment floating around and somehow it had become his second home.

Victor was only going to be away for three nights but it might as well be an eternity. Yuuri sat on the sofa where he saw Victor lounging like he was the king of the world and Makkachin most often took refuge on his chest. Every so often Victor would look up from his book and hold out his hand to Yuuri. He always called him Yuuri with a sweet voice. Somehow even now it echoed as a continuous litany, sweet as music.

Yuuri, freshly showered lay back in a mirror pose of how Victor would have and Makkachin climbed and lay on his chest. Yuuri patted Makkachin’s head tenderly whose tail made thumping noises as it wagged. He looked up the ceiling completely lost in memories.

One time when Yuuri was particularly concerned about Yuuri lay on Victor’s chest looking at it. “Yuuri’ called Victor in a whiny voice and wrapped his hands on Yuuri’s waist “when are you going to pay attention to me? Are you still worried about your Nationals? Don’t be! Because you are going to be amazing” said Victor.

 

“Hmm. But there are so many talented and younger people this year. Minami-kun told me that he had learned to do the Quad Loop and will be incorporating it into his program.”, said Yuuri.

Victor sighed and Yuuri didn’t have to look at his expression to know it. Before Yuuri could say anything, Victor moved his hands down his hips which made him jerk and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly. Yuuri was reduced to fits of laughter and started thrashing about wildly. Yuuri took them both crashing to the floor, they rolled twice with Victor ended up on top of Yuuri. Makkachin took the opportunity to lick whosever face was within reach. They rolled onto their backs exhausted. Victor turned on his side, his gorgeous silver hair fell on his brows. Victor tucked Yuuri’s bangs behind his ear and gave him a tender kiss with barely a whisper of lips and said “You’ll be fine Yuuri. Trust me”. Yuuri smiled as he felt reassured and hugged Victor.

A sudden ring jolted Yuuri out of his thoughts. It was Victor on Facetime. He answered quickly forgetting his bed hair in his excitement. Victor’s gorgeous face filled his screen. How could one person be that handsome? How was it even allowed? “Yuuri “, exclaimed Victor and beamed with his heart shaped smile and said “I miss you. I wish you had come with me!”

Yuuri smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Nothing got by the Russian man.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?” asked Victor.

“Nothing, I just really miss you, Vitya”. Victor’s eyes widened. Never in their time together had Yuuri called him Vitya.

“Baby, I miss you too. Did you eat anything? Why don’t you just get something to eat and I’ll back before you know it.” Said Victor. Victor’s phone blurred and focused as Victor held the phone as far apart as he could to show Yuuri his outfit.

It’s a miracle Yuuri’s tongue didn’t roll out of his mouth. He wore a white shirt that showed off his chiseled body in all its glory. A creamy white shirt unbuttoned to show off his pale chest, a black pant that rode low on his slim hips and showed off his well-defined athletic legs and his feet were clad in stylish black loafers. He had a burgundy coat tossed over his shoulder probably for later and his wrist had the latest Dior watch which isn’t set to release for another three months.  

Yuuri managed to roll in his tongue and said “You look really great, Victor. It really suits you”

Victor smiled with happiness and something caught his attention off screen. “I have to go, Yuuri. Promise me you will eat. I love you” said Victor.

“I really love you. Come home soon, Vitya” said Yuuri and hung up on a shocked Victor to hide his embarrassment.

Yuuri’s cheeks were still blushed scarlet when he walked into the kitchen. Yuuri stood on the brightly lit kitchen and recalled a time when Victor walked in with his underwear to hug Yuuri right in front of Yurio.

He still chuckled at Yurio’s reaction.

“Yuuri, give me a taste” said Victor and kissed Yuuri enthusiastically.

Yurio made a disgusted noise and said “old man, why do you do that in front of me? You have so many rooms, pick one and go at it”

Victor smirked and kissed Yuuri again and said in a cheery voice “What a dirty mouth, Yurio”

Yuuri smiled and fed Makkachin. He went to bed with just Victor’s shirt to wrap himself in Victor’s smell.

He dreamed of Victor in Dior clothes, straddling him smelling seductively of fresh breeze and palm trees, a very summery scent that always seemed to surround him.

“Victor” murmured Yuuri and turned on his side only to find a warm body beside him and it sure as hell wasn’t fur.

He jolted awake to find himself staring at blue eyes as bright as the ocean.

“Vict--” exclaimed Yuuri only to be rolled back on his back and cut off with a hot kiss. Yuuri gasped, Victor only took it as a chance to invade Yuuri’s mouth with his hot tongue. Heat flashed in Yuuri’s tummy and he returned the kiss with a fervor. It gradually turned into a tender kiss with Victor’s hand buried in Yuuri’s black tresses.

“I’m home” said Victor.

“Welcome home, Vitya” replied Yuuri.

They continued to stare at each other’s eyes and the world completely lost to them. They drowned in each other and the bedroom filled with gasps in sighs as they lost themselves in their reunion. It was a long time before they stirred and even longer before they decided never to be apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the work for Victuuri week 2017.  
> Day 2:
> 
> Travelling 
> 
> Yuuri: Long Distance/ Reunion
> 
> It's been so long since I wrote conversations. So if I'm a bit rusty please forgive me. I have recently started writing after a hiatus of 5 years.Yuri on ice inspired me to write again. So I hope you enjoy the work. 
> 
> Tumblr: swiftgirl01.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to come and have a chat!


End file.
